Second Chances
by Honeybears
Summary: Kagome is the orphaned princess of the North, but no one needs to know that. It wouldn't matter, right? It's not like anyone would find her in the West. At least not until she gets adopted by Toga and Izayoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**** I know it's not the right time of year but yeah it's summer and I got a lot of updating to do. Anyway enjoy! :)**

**Kagome's POV**

It was the first day in ever I wouldn't have them with me. It was also the first day of Christmas break. I walked back to the orphanage on Oak Street quietly like I did every day after school, but this time it was truly quiet. 'At least they had a family for Christmas,' I thought to myself as I opened the front door.

"Ms. Camrene I'm back!" I called through the old house. "I'll be out at the lake." I grabbed my skates and headed out.

"Okay, be back before dark!" She was a nice old lady, however with old comes frailness. At least for her, I was different. It's hard enough being a teenager then add being an orphan and youkai. Who in their right mind would want to adopt a teenage youkai? We have the problems of a teenager and getting used to youkai abilities! Not to mention you **_do not_** adopt outside of your species, it's just not done. Do you know how hard it is to find an inuyoukai willing to adopt?!

Sorry I seem to be ranting. It's just I've been through too much. Thinking about this just set me alight.

I walked faster to the frozen over lake and switched my flat boots for the skates. Stuffing my ears with my earphones and turning on my I-pod, I step out on the ice. I skate around for a few hours letting my mind lose focus.

**Inutaisho's (Toga) POV**

I had no clue what I was doing here. Some of Inuyasha's friends had decided to adopt two little kids from some orphanage and somehow Izayoi convinced me to show up here. Some old woman greeted us but said there was only one child left at the place.

"Really?" Izayoi had agreed to meet them and got me into this tiny meeting room. Somehow. "Honey, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course, just a little uneasy. I'll be fine." I didn't want to tell her why youkai normally don't adopt outside of the species. She'd be upset, and with the few years she has left I want them to be her happiest. Even if that means adopting a child.

The old woman came back into the room. "Well there are a few things we need to cover before she gets back. Which means we have approximately a hour." She pulled out a huge binder.

"What's that?" The woman flipped open the cover.

"Everything we need to check off before I get Kagome's hopes up. Number 1: Are either of you an inuyoukai?"

**Kagome's POV**

For some reason my beast was pulling me to get back to the orphanage faster than I would normally walk. Upon entering I could sense why.

A strong aura of youki coming from the meeting room. 'That don't make sense. I'm the only one left. Unless...'

I ran up the stairs and got all my things situated.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

'Why do I have this unnerving feeling?' I thought to myself as I continued to stir the cookie mix Rin choose at the market today.

"Daddy," Rin appeared at my side from... somewhere. It's creepy how she does that. "When will Grandma get back? She said she play dress up with me." Those brown eyes went into puppy mode, and started to wonder if I did such things to my parents as a child.

"They said they'd be home soon, Rin. In the mean time, would you like to help me flatten the dow?" I said while overturning the bowl without paying attention.

Rin shook her head while looking at where the dow was supposed to be. "I don't think you're supposed to do that." I looked at the doe, remembering something, it was supposed to rise before you flatten.

"Rin get your coat." Oh, how I hate Christmas cookies.

* * *

I put the blanket down before lifting her up to sit in the cart. I swear, humans are so mean to their children by forcing them to sit in such uncomfortable places during a shopping trip. Some humans will look at me funny, but at least I'm being a nice parent.

"Look!" Rin yelled pointing at some poster behind me.

"Rin, no yelling. What is it?"

"Santa!" I turned to see the dates the Christmas spirit was set up for. Today was one. "Can we take a picture with Santa for Grandma and Grandpa?" Leverage!

"If you're good throughout the store."

"Deal." She settled down in the cart. Oh, how I love Christmas spirits. I'll have to send them some cookies this year.

**Kagome's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I actually had a chance at being adopted and she was reading them the checklist. He seemed like a powerful youkai, why waste the time?

Ms. Camrene walked out and looked at me before smiling. "Have fun this Christmas!" She hugged e with a force the could rival a youkai's strength. "Be a real teenager. They only have two full grown boys, and the guy and his son should be powerful enough to control you in case _that_ happens. Have fun!" She left me at the door. They were waiting just inside. Then it hit me, I was being adopted by a youkai. Earlier I hadn't explained the way youkai adopted because I never thought it would happen, but now... I guess I must tell you. Youkai adopt through mating into the family.

**Toga's POV**

Izayoi doesn't know what she has sealed this girl's fate to. Telling the woman we had two sons might have been a bad idea. It's not really a choice. Inuyasha is courting Kikyo, leaving this girl with Sesshomaru. Perhaps there's a loophole somewhere. I will have to examine the laws again. Darn it I don't think we have Tylenol at home. Have to stop by the store to get some. That's when I felt it. The aura flashing in and out far too quickly to be okay.

"So exciting, let's go meet her." Izayoi grabbed my hands and dragged me out of the room only to stop at the door. "Oh, how sweet! She's been waiting."

**Kagome's POV**

They seemed nice enough. We spoke for awhile, then the woman told me I should get my stuff gathered up to head out. While she went to get the car to the front door, the guy came with me to help get my things. He seemed quiet but his aura told me he'd be in charge if something went wrong. He was nice that's all that mattered, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry been real busy with family stuff but I'm sure you'll forgive me. Why? 3 chapters in 1 day! :)**

**Kagome's POV**

The drive to their house was extremely long. Then, upon seeing the house it made sense. Their house was huge!

"How many kids you got, again?"

"Two." Izayoi answered smiling back at me. "Sesshomaru 'adopted' a little girl a few years back and Inuyasha has a lot of friends that just randomly show up. Sometimes I don't even know they're there until the next morning."

"How is it 'adopted', with quotations?"

She smiled that creepy smile of a mother who has a genius master plan. "According to him," Hand gesturing towards her husband, who was now driving the car up the long driveway. "Sesshomaru was on break at work one day, when he looked out the window to see a little girl selling flowers next to the building. He then goes to the nearest store, buys a whole lot of chocolate bars, and sits with her. Then he uses the chocolate as leverage to get her to tell him her name and where her parents are. Then he just brings her home, gets a whole room and wardrobe set up for her, she starts magically appearing at every meal. Finally, a week later, I start asking questions and he," Gesturing towards her husband again, "decides to tell me."

"How old is she?"

"About 6."

"We're here." Toga put the car in park, got out, and walked towards the trunk. I got out to help but he stopped me. "You girls get inside." Right then two cars pulled up. "I need to talk to my sons alone." I nodded and followed Izayoi.

"Grandma!" A little girl yelled from behind us. Turning to see her I also saw two of my worst enemies getting out of the car with the inuhanyou. My brother and his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. 2 to go! :)**

**Sesshomaru POV**

Rin was okay throughout the store, so after checking out we walked over to get in line to see the representative of the Old Christmas Spirit. Lucky for me, it was a short line and I recognized the person in front of us.

"Miroku?" The monk turned around.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." For a second I wondered what he was doing here, he was a Shinto monk, then I saw three boys standing by him. They all had to be at least Rin's age, give or take a year.

"I haven't been away from your house that long."

At first he gave me a confused look so I pointed at the boys that had all their focus on what to tell St. Nick. "Oh." He lowered his voice. "Sango found out a few weeks ago she couldn't have kids. So last week we went to an orphanage and adopted them." Then pointing to each one he introduced them as Shippo, Souta, and Kohaku.

"So you're the reason Father and Izayoi have gone to that orphanage today." He seemed surprised.

"You sure they're going to the same one?"

I nodded. "Why do you seem so worried? You know I've been nicer to humans lately. If it's a human I'll be fine with it."

"That's just it. The only one left there was an inuyoukai teenage girl. If what I've studied is correct…" He didn't finish the sentence. To today's people it seemed somewhat barbaric what youkai traditions were kept. Even some youkai agreed on some of the laws and decided to omit them. However some stayed, and if they do adopt this girl I'll have to check the laws to see if _that _one was omitted or not.

"Next!" One of the dressed up elves called from behind the camera.

"Hey want to have them all get one together? Sango really wants a picture with Rin in it."

"Yeah, sure."

We got them to easily go to ask the Spirit their Christmas wishes. The boys had chosen to ask for the same thing, which was for a 'Kagome-chan' to have a family for Christmas. However, when it came time to take the picture Rin wouldn't look at the camera or smile.

"Rin, why are you not smiling?"

"I want Daddy to be in the picture." She started using the puppy dog eyes that I swear Father taught her how to do and Miroku melted.

"Okay, sweetie." He started to push me towards the children and old man.

"Miroku, if I'm stuck in this picture, you are too." I grabbed his shoulder and we stood behind the chair and smiled. The person behind the camera stood up straight with a grin on his face.

"Kanna, can you get one each of the hats? This is too good to pass up." I now recognized the cameraman as Hokudoshi, the storeowner.

"Absolutely." Kanna had the same grin. She turned and then handed me a Santa hat and Miroku an elf hat.

`'`'`

Driving home I saw Inuyasha, in his car with his friends. So that was where he'd been all day. Father and Izayoi would both have cows (multiple for each) if they knew he was hanging out with the Northern Prince. I refused to acknowledge Naraku as the Northern Lord for multiple reasons.

1. He was only given the title because his father had died.

2. He was a hanyou with a sister that was full youkai. Granted she did disappear, but has never been declared dead. There have also been rumors that she is hiding in the West.

3. He had zero experience. In war or otherwise.

4. He wasn't even the late Northern Lord's son.

It has been said multiple times to me that if you three reasons to support an argument you can always win. I had four.

Pulling into the garage I saw that Father and Izayoi had indeed adopted the girl. Father said something about talking to Inuyasha and me. Alone.

"Rin, can you take these in with Grandma?" I handed her the bag that held the cookie mix and pictures.

"Yep." Rin got out of the car and called out for Izayoi. The inu-girl turned around first smiling at Rin.

**She's beautiful.**

_Wait a second! You haven't been around in ages!?_

My beast silenced at the sudden change in her eyes. There was a hatred that ran deep from betrayal. Luckily for both her and my beast, it was pointed at Naraku. She seemed to about let her inner beast out, but Father beat her to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. Last one! :)**

**Kagome's POV**

I wasn't too shocked that he got angry faster than me. What shocked me was his voice. His logic side and beast spoke at the same time.

**"Inuyasha, what is he doing here?" **

What I now assumed to be Inuyasha looked at Toga. "Dad, it fine. His car got stuck a few miles back and that was when you sent the text." Oh great he texted them to show up. Toga's eyes changed back to an amber gold.

Suddenly a man on a three eyed cow came in, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Toga was looking at me funny.

I calmed down long enough to explain, but I couldn't stop smiling. "Nothing it's just you got angry and now a cow walks in the room." It took him a second but he eventually smiled.

"I get it," he then turned a bit more serious, "however Totosai is the one leading the search for the Northern Princess. Any news Totosai?" Toga turned to the man sitting cross-legged on the cow's back and holding a hammer over his shoulder.

Totosai shook his head. "Only that she was seen leaving the North and entering the West."

A car door opened to my right and a handsome youkai stepped out. "Maybe we could start up a normal human-type search for her? That way more will be able to know what to look for. Were there any photos saved of her?" He asked Naraku.

"Unfortunately, no. It all was lost in the fire." _Liar._

Toga looked disbelieving at him. "Of course. Anyways, we can talk about it later. Inuyasha, take Naraku wherever he needs to go. Sesshomaru, come help me with this." He tossed the first duffle bag onto his shoulder and I nearly freaked. I hurried to get there before the handsome youkai, Sesshomaru, and grabbed the only thing I had boxed and in my own handwriting labeled 'FRAGILE-Y!'

**A/N; Okay time for explaination. **

**1) A reviewer (Either here or on Dokuga) told me it be easier to stick to one POV. I decided to do that for each chapter. Also, (more likely than not) I will try to stick only to Sesshomaru and Kagome (little to no more Toga). **

**2) Another reviewer (Pretty sure it was on Dokuga) let me know I had used a wrong homophone. I am _not_above being corrected. If you see I misspell something or even use punctuation wrong let me know, or I will never become a better writer. (This goes for all my stories.)**

**3) I can't believe so many (or many for me) liked it! :) Please review!**


End file.
